Many seemingly unrelated observations made in the past, which were not understood and could not be understood, in terms of cell dysfunction, cell death and specific disease states can now be understood in the light of the methods and compositions of the present invention which defines for the first time the state of, and the consequences of, aglyco pathology, its products, as well as products and processes for its detection and treatment.